


Harry Potter and the visitors from the dark place below

by goldenzingy46, Trixie (goldenzingy46)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: At this rate it will end up being..., Crack, Dark Harry Potter, Evil Dumbledore, Fluff and Crack, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pure Crack, Satan Is A Cool Mum, Satan Is So Done, Satan Is So Tired, So yeah, Tags Are Fun, VERY Dark Harry, and its definitely crack, and mischief and mayhem actually collaborated with life, and satan has to suffer all her kids ignoring her so she has nobody except hari to whine at, and satan is actually going to work out how to kill them, and they're all pranksters, and weasley twins, because satan is a cool mum, crack!, drumroll please..., dun dun dun, especially when he's with death and chaos, etc - Freeform, etc etc etc, harry is actually hari, irregular updates, lestrange twins, like lucifer, now shush, so this story is very oc, they made the prewtt twins, vaguely evil!harry, voldemort is defeated by satan, who is actually so fed up with everything, yes ok i'm back to actually tag today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/Trixie
Summary: Basically Harry meets people (like Satan and Hades and stuff) and he changed his name to go beat Dumbles manipulations with his pet snake (from Hell (well actually Egypt but he moved to Hell)) and his pet crow (definitely from Hell).This is pure crack and hangs barely onto the plot. Irregular updates. Will be completed even if I don't update for several years. Read at your own risk.





	Harry Potter and the visitors from the dark place below

Satan was lounging on her throne like the queen she was. Watching all the torture and suffering got a bit boring from time to time, and she was still waiting for Lucifer to finish personally going after child abusers. Yes, you really wouldn't believe it, but the King of Hell hated child abuse. I mean, Satan did as well, but that wasn't the point; she just had to hpe that Kasdeya was interested in visiting. Kasdeya: her fifth child, so interested in poisons they called her The Poison Demon, and she had even heard the fifth Satan. Which was odd, they didn't call Prosperine the first Satan, did they? No, they called her the Princess of Hell (which she was. She was their oldest). None of their other children were referred to like that either, though she could imagine Zagan's face if someone calle him the second Satan or the Second Lucifer, oh no, they all must call him the President of Hell.

She still had no idea what possessed her eldest son to have a democracy rather than be called the Prince of Hell.

Anyway, she was bored.

Kasdeya was only 1207 years old, and was travelling. Young people always seemed to want to go places and see things, with no time to entertain her. Kasdeya was exciting, she didn't practise ruling Hell, she went out and battled creatures, she was the black sheep that everyone adored. Prosperine was probably trying to convince Zagon that a democracy was a bad idea, and he was arguing with her. That only left three of her children to entertain her. Wait, nevermind, he was probably dealing with the Horned Idiots. Aamon was boring, that was it, and Layla, Layla she could talk to!

"Sataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn," she heard Lucifer whine.  
  
Oh gods above, that was the voice he used when he wanted something. She turned around to face him, and let out the long-suffering sigh of the eternally put upon, she really was, why had Lucifer been King of Hell and not King of Stupidity?

"I had a great idea!" Lucifer said, face bright, not noticing Satan's look of, _what did you do this time, you idiot?_ and continued. "Well there are some child abusers, the kid is magical and pretty dark too, so I thought we could teach him our ways, Dumbledead keeps a close eye on him and he can mess him up!"

Satan was aghast. Of all the things Lucifer had ever done, this had to be the stupidest. "Don't think, it doesn't suit you. Take a mortal under our wings? Lucy, how utterly stupid can you get?"

At least he looked sheepish. "Well Death was looking for a Master and liked the kid so he's now Death's Master..."

"Lucifer, NO. You actually didn't. Please tell me you didn't. You made some kid Death's Master so I would listen to your crazy plan?"

"...No? That was just a benefit?"  
  
"Don't lie, you're bad at it. You know what? I'm so bored, let's do it. Send Layla, she won't terrify him to pieces, at least she's pretty and isn't busy right now."

And thus, Hell opened its doors to a mortal, Harilaos Jameson Potter-Black, or Hari for short.

* * *

Layla had been somewhat surprised they had asked her to do this, but didn't ask questions. The shadows coiled up around her, looping around her body like some strange cloak. Almost through, she paused.

"Why are you sending me?"

Satan sighed. Why couldn't this be simple for once? "Because you're not going to terrify him to pieces the second he sees you. Now GO!"

And with that, Layla was gone.

* * *

Harry James Potter was locked up in the cupboard under the stairs again. The bruises from Dudley's latest hunt sung strongly against his flesh, and though he had something in him, the 'freakishness', which let him do most things, refused to heal anything. That was when a huge pool of shadows erupted next to him, revealing the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Come with me now, child."

And Harry James Potter found himself tumbling through the curious shadows with the pretty lady.

***

When he found his balance, he was staring straight into the face of a very odd woman on a throne. Not to say she wasn't pretty, she really was, but she was a bit odd. She was very slim, but her eyes (the same as his) glowed. she had night-black horns on her head, and her hair was blonde at the top, ginger in the middle and fire-truck red at the bottom. It reminded him of flames. She was holding a red trident, and had a long red tail with an arrow shaped tip.

"Hi!" she began. "So, I am Satan, and I followed Lucifer's crazy advice and congratulations you're now the Master of Death and my son. Also you will be getting gifts and learning to control your magic and Hell magic! Layla first!"

The pretty lady who had come and got him, Layla, he reminded himself, reached out and lifted his chin. "I, Layla, the Dark Beauty of Hell, fourth child of Satan, Queen of Hell, and Lucifer, King of Hell, hereby gift one Harilaos Jameson Potter-Black the power to charm anyone he wishes."

Satan yelled out "Lucifer, you useless king, get your butt here now!"

A sheepish looking man stepped forwards. He looked like a male version of her, only with vibrant crimson eyes and pitch black hair, much like Hari's own untameable nest. "I, Lucifer, King of Hell, hereby gift one Harilaos Jameson Potter-Black the power to control all beings of Hell."

Satan sighed and said, "Kasdeya, we know you are there."

A tough looking woman in travelling clothes and leather boots sauntered fowards, "I, Kasdeya, the Poison Demon of Hell, fifth child of Satan, Queen of Hell, and Lucifer, King of Hell, hereby gift one Harilaos Jameson Potter-Black the power to call karma upon anyone who insults him, harms him, or anyone he cares about."

"You can't do that!"

Kasdeya just shrugged. Hari liked her already. "Well if Karma is my best friend, we dress the same, act the same, and are practically twins, so I reserve the right."

The ceremony continued well into the night, and Hari gained many powers he didn't have before. He relished in the power, and apparently Satan had gotten them a house in the 'real world' so his Hogwarts letter could find him when he turned eleven (in three weeks). Layla and Kasdeya took him to The Marble Emporium, as apparently Lucifer had named it when drunk. Hari had a feeling that with all the teaching they were going to give him, he was going to cause adequate chaos at Hogwarts (yes, he did get pulled into an agreement with Chaos. Okay, who was he kidding. It was a bet. Just don't tell Satan. Or Death and Lucifer... those two would join in).

Cue the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's how Hell works.  
> Satan (Queen) -- Lucifer (King)  
> |  
> Prosperine (Princess)  
> Zagan (President)  
> Diabolos (Prince of Demons)  
> Aamon (Prince of Darkness) (However he was adopted so it doesn't count)  
> Layla (The Dark Beauty)  
> Kasdeya (The Poison Demon)
> 
> So that's the royals, there are more people.
> 
> Azazel - Angel of Death  
> Abigor (Lucifer's best friend) - Ruler of 60 legions of Hell (*cough* the army *cough*)  
> Samael (Grim Reaper)  
> Apep (Hell's resident snake. He came from the Nile)  
> Morfran (Hell's crow. She can speak English.)  
> Demogorgon (Chief of the Dragons of Evil)  
> Abaddon (Bringer of Destruction)  
> Jilaya - DemonBat (a blood sucking bat that ended up working in Hell)  
> Nimue (Evil sorceress)
> 
> Here are the demons:  
> Batibat (Nightmare Demon)  
> Lilith (Storm Demon)  
> The Horned Idiots (basically all the other thousand of idiotic demons).
> 
> Here are the gods and goddesses:  
> Seth (god of chaos)  
> Sekhmet (goddess of blood)  
> Hades (god of the Underworld)*  
> Hecate (goddess of the Underworld)*
> 
> *The Underworld is what happens when the people in Hell turn into pathetic whimpering messes and are no fun. So Lucifer chucks them down to the Underworld, which is basically a grey room with the thrones for the Hades and Hecate, and it leads into a never-ending grey tunnel which they walk down for eternity :)
> 
> Then there's Death.
> 
> Basically, he's friends with Lucifer (bad idea, that's how natural disasters came about), and his assistant, Gorgon (yes that's Demogorgon's brother), also known as the Bringer of Death, which is a title you can entirely blame of Lucifer. He's an idiot. 
> 
> There's also Dracula, the Vampire Lord, who basically is Hell in the Mortal Realm, and Draven, who is the head of the vampire army, along with all the other vampires.


End file.
